footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Nationalliga A (women's football)
| confed = UEFA | founded = 1970 | teams = 10 | relegation = Nationalliga B | levels = 1 | domest_cup = Swiss Women's Cup | confed_cup = UEFA Champions League | champions = FC Zürich Frauen | season = 2017–18 | most successful club = FC Zürich Frauen (21 titles) | website = | current = }} The Women's Nationalliga A is the highest-level league competition for women's football clubs in Switzerland. It was established in 1970. League winners qualify for the UEFA Women's Champions League. The teams that end as number 11 and 12 relegate to the Nationalliga B. Nationalliga A teams 2017–18 Format Starting with the 2010–11 season, a play-off system was adopted. After the regular season, where the teams play each other twice, the top 8 teams play a final round which decides the champion. The two last placed teams and the winners of both Nationalliga B play each other twice. The top 2 teams of that group will stay in the Nationalliga A with the bottom 2 playing in next season's Nationalliga B. Tiebreakers in the playoffs are points and then better regular season standings. For the 2017/18 season the league is reduced from 10 to 8 teams to increase competitiveness. The eight teams play each other four times. The leading team then is champion. League Champions The list of all champions: *1971: DFC Aarau *1972: DFC Aarau *1973: DFC Aarau *1974: DFC Aarau *1975: DFC Alpnach *1976: DFC Sion *1977: DFC Sion *1978: DFC Bern *1979: DFC Bern *1980: SV Seebach Zürich *1981: SV Seebach Zürich *1982: SV Seebach Zürich *1983: SV Seebach Zürich *1984: DFC Bern *1985: SV Seebach Zürich *1986: DFC Bern *1987: SV Seebach Zürich *1988: SV Seebach Zürich *1989: FC Rapid Lugano *1990: SV Seebach Zürich *1991: SV Seebach Zürich *1992: DFC Bern *1993: SV Seebach Zürich *1994: SV Seebach Zürich *1995. FFC Bern *1996: FFC Bern *1997: FFC Bern *1998: SV Seebach Zürich *1999: FC Schwerzenbach *2000: FFC Bern *2001: FFC Bern *2002: FC Sursee *2003: FC Sursee *2004: FC Sursee *2005: SC LUwin.ch Luzern *2006: SC LUwin.ch Luzern *2007: FFC Zuchwil 05 *2008: FFC Zürich Seebach *2009: FC Zürich Frauen *2010: FC Zürich Frauen *2011: YB Frauen *2012: FC Zürich Frauen *2013: FC Zürich Frauen *2014: FC Zürich Frauen *2015: FC Zürich Frauen *2016: FC Zürich Frauen *2017: FC Neunkirch *2018: FC Zürich Frauen Performance by club *21 Titles: FC Zürich Frauen (incl. FFC Zürich Seebach and SV Seebach Zürich) *11 Titles: YB Frauen (incl. FFC Bern and DFC Bern) *5 Titles: SC LUwin.ch Luzern (incl. FC Sursee) *4 Titles: DFC Aarau *2 Titles: DFC Sion *1 Title: DFC Alpnach, FC Rapid Lugano, FC Schwerzenbach, FFC Zuchwil 05, FC Neunkirch Top scorers The record for most goals in a season was set by German Inka Grings in 2012/13. She surpassed the previous record of Vanessa Bürki with 28 in 2003/04. The latest topscorers were: External links *Official Site *Swiss League at women.soccerway.com Category:Nationalliga A (women's football) Category:Women's football leagues in Switzerland Switzerland Women